Russia x Fem Aussie Ivan hasn't lost the plot at all
by CrikeyItsLauren
Summary: Here is a slightly better one of Ivan and Jeice :3


I heard that Russia wasn't doing well, Ukraine ran me at half four in the morning to tell me that Russia was isolating himself from everyone. I sighed and said I was on my way. Never have I gotten up at half four to visit someone, this had better be important. Not to mention I had to grab the next flight to Russia which was quarter past five so I made a made a mad dash out of the house with my winter clothes and rushed to the Melbourne airport. Also, I forgot how cold Russia is and I stupidly wore my Khaki shirt and shorts with my tatty brown mountain boots. The airport was packed out so I was very stressed by now, when I paid for my ticket the woman eyed me funny.

"Goin' to Russia in shorts?" she asked, I froze for a second. When I looked down I did have shorts on, I sighed and balled my hand into a fist.

"I'll be fine" I spat and marched away with my ticket and suitcase with had a sleeve dangling from it. My flight was in half an hour so I took a seat and rang Ukraine.

"Hello?" She answered, I smiled, at least she picked up.

"G'mornin' I'm getting the plane in half an hour" I said, she sighed with relief and giggled slightly.

"That's good, he's still not speaking" She suddenly sounded sad, I sighed. What makes her think that I can help Ivan? Beats me.

"What makes you think I can help him?" I asked, there was a short pause. Well, I did want to see Ukraine too but what was with Ivan?

"It's just… You have a way with him, you always have done" She spoke, I nodded and then sighed.

"Righ', I'll see ya' later" I said, she bid me fare well and a good flight before she hung up. I have a way with him? I must be special then since most people avoid his glance, especially America. I tried to tell the rest of them he wasn't as bad as they think, France tried to understand, he wanted to but he didn't see it. To help Ivan… I sighed. At least we can spend time together, he seems calm around me and less delusional but this must be bad if they're getting me to come from the other end of the bloody planet.

I sat for a while; drinking the lager I bought at the shop nearby when the speaker announced the flight to Russia, Moscow. On that note, I grabbed my bag and left my can on the seat. I was too lazy to bin it; I joined the long line of people going to Moscow. I was still mentally kicking myself for wearing shorts, at four in the morning who knows what I'll wear. We all shuffled along like sheep, handing in our tickets and boarding the plane.

When I was actually seated, I kicked back and looked out the window. The sun was rising above the city of Melbourne, I also had no idea how long I'll be in Russia. The note I left on the kitchen table was brief. Hopefully, grandma will understand and not worry. As everyone took their seats, the flight attendants helped people with luggage. Thankfully, mine was light enough to take on board the plane. I closed my eyes and relaxed into my seat to prepare for a long flight. Everything around was drowned out, I was deep in thought.

I awoke with such a jolt, I panicked slightly. A flight attendant knelt beside me, he smiled kindly.

"Ya' alrigh'?" He asked, I looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah thanks, just jumped… Forgot I was on a plan ya' know" I said, calming down. He nodded and chuckled.

"Good, enjoy your flight miss" He said and walked away. I exhaled heavily and checked the GPS on the seat in front of me. We were just passing over China, with excitement I looked out of the window. Down below were lots of fields, China had a lot of farm land but not like Ukraine. I love China, such a beautiful country with amazing culture and a brilliant language. I'm glad I'm fluent in Mandarin, Yao loves my language skills.

The next few hours were painful, I was just sat doing nothing. The film that was on the screen was a bag of wankers I'd never heard of then I was forbidden from using my phone on the plane so I couldn't tell Ukraine I'm just flying over China. The fun I resulted into doing was asking for a few sheets of paper and making origami. When the flight attendant saw me, she chuckled and asked me why I was making a paper crane.

"I have an emergency and I had to pack quickly so I crammed my phone and IPod into my bag" I said showing her the crane, she admired it and frowned.

"Aye, this is a long flight, we only have an hour now" She said and carried on with her job. That cheered me up, only an hour. I smiled to myself when a mother and child went by, the child pointed at me.

"Look mammy, she made a bird" he beamed; I smiled and handed him the crane. He thanked me and his mother smiled before they left, when I make people smile like that, I feel good. I just hope I can do the same for poor Ivan, the thought depressed me. The thought of him sat alone in a room, clutching a sunflower or worse his lead pipe with tears pouring from his violet eyes. Like a child he would huddle in a corner rocking him better. My head fell against the side of the window; in the distance I saw masses of snow. I was now dreading this since I was dressed more like a Crocodile hunter than ready for the winter. This is why and Aussie should never visit a snow engulfed place, they'll wear completely the wrong thing… but I think that's just me although. I looked along the aisle at people's legs, someone had shorts on too, and I sighed with such relief that I wasn't the only one. It was half four in the morning after all.

The flight attendant announced for us to fasten our seat belts, I fastened with such ease as many others struggled. Recently, I had these new planes made where they fly much faster and use less fuel since we live down under however the belts were more secure. As the plane went downwards, I waited with much impatience, I heard someone in front complain about their ears popping, and I rolled my eyes. As we got closer to the ground, I grew more curious as to what was wrong with Ivan.

Sooner or later, I was running through the airport rushing to get to Ivan's. I made a wicked fast call to Ukraine to come get me. I made a few heads turn but I just ran, the sleeve from suitcase flailing everywhere. When I got to the doors, I stopped. The snow was thick, everyone was in huge coats then there's me. Australia the Crocodile wrestler, if I can wrestle a Croc at the age of nine surely I can survive the snow for a while.

A familiar car pulled up, inside was Ukraine, she smiled and waved. I bolted off again, barging through the doors. The cold pinched my legs, arms and any exposed skin. I saw her tilt her head at me, I'll explain later. When I dived into the warm car, she drove immediately. I explained why I was wearing shorts, she just laughed.

"There's my coat in the back, you can use if you want" she said swerving around corners in order to get me to Ivan. I gripped the handle of the door; Ukraine is mental when it comes to driving even when we're not rushing. Driving to the super market is like a game of Grand Theft Auto.

"Nah, its alrigh'" I said, my hand still clutching my suitcase. She sighed and frowned.

"Jeice Alexander Dundee, you need that coat, you're a fucking Aussie snow is foreign to you" she said slightly angry, she was getting stressed from driving. The roads were mental, the snow ploughs were everywhere. It is true, snow is foreign to me I don't know it like her and Ivan. Carefully, I reached into the back and grabbed the long coat. It was one of Ivan's; I sighed and cuddled myself into it. She looked at me for a second and smiled.

"I knew if it was one of Ivan's you'd use it" she teased; I rolled my eyes and looked out of the window. People were shovelling snow, pushing cars and the traffic wardens gesturing us to drive.

Ukraine suddenly floored the pedal and flew past the people and up to Ivan's house in the middle of nowhere.

When we got there, we ran inside since a blizzard was coming. Latvia was waiting with Lithuania; they both looked scared and worried. I sighed and set my case down, the sleeve was wet and soggy.

"Where is he?" I asked, they all looked up at the stairs.

"In his room" Latvia spoke in a small voice, I sighed and looked at them.

"Has he done anything reckless?" I asked they shrugged.

"Sometimes you hear smashing like glass or china… as in pottery!" Lithuania suddenly said frantically so I didn't get the wrong idea. The joke made me chuckle, Latvia took my case and got me a room to stay in. Normally, I stay in one of the main rooms but I was given a guest room since Ukraine had come to try and help Ivan.

When I got outside his door, they all left suddenly. Hopeless they are, I stretched my shoulders back and knocked on the door. There was a smash, I recoiled slightly and knocked again. This time all I heard was a sob.

"Ivan?" I called, the sounds stopped. I waited; hopefully he'll open the door since I heard the patter of his feet on the wooden floor. This does sound bad, I swallowed and waited.

"It's me, Jeice" I spoke again, the door clicked open. A pair of violet eyes looked at me; I frowned and looked at him.

"Jeice!" he smiled, I smiled back weakly. I hoped I earned his trust so I went to walk in when he stopped me.

"It's a mess, let's sit somewhere else" he said, the room was too dark for me to see him but from the light that beamed in the room was destroyed. When he stepped out into the light, I stepped back to look at what had become of my little Ivan. His hair was tussled; the t shirt he wore had a huge rip in it. I sighed and took a step closer, he watched me as I did.

"Ivan… what is wrong?" I asked, he frowned, and his face looked eve so sad and depressed.

"Why… Why is everyone scared of me?" He asked, I frowned, and this is what this mess is about? I looked up at his childish face, his eyes were wet and wide like a small child. The tears welled up in his eyes; they ran down his sweet face making his face shiny and wet.

"Ivan, is that why you're upset?" I asked, he nodded, and clearly he was ashamed of what he had done.

"Yes. But tell me why, Jeice" He said firmly, he startled me a little but I kept it hidden. In this state, I don't want him so to see what mood I'm really in which is tired grouchy type.

"Ivan, you're just different that's all and different is good. That is why I… I like you, you're really kind and thoughtful but they don't realise it… I do" I spoke hoping to cheer him up; when I finished he cocked his head aside and looked down at me with a curious face. I looked at his bright violet eyes, they shine brighter than the Australian Sun, and it makes me smile.

"You like me?" He asked pointing at himself, I nodded and smiled as kindly as I could without looking sarcastic, I'm not England. There was a bit of a pause when he spoke again.

"Why are you not scared?" He asked.

"I took the time to get to know you, I'm not scared" I said firmly, he smiled and leaned down to my height to hug me. It wasn't his usual spine splitting hug, it was a gentle warm him. I stood up on my toes and hugged him back. Hopefully now, I have cured him of his sadness.

We joined Latvia and Lithuania in the sitting room; he offered me tea which I took gladly.

"I even got lager in for you" Ivan smiled; I looked across at him and beamed so brightly.

"Really, which kind?" I asked, he saw my excitement and giggled. He took off into the kitchen; there was a rattling when he hauled in a crate of Fosters and Four X. My excitement got the best of me; I was flying through the stars when I saw the crate.

"Later, I can have vodka and you can have lager" he smiled through his scarf; I nodded fast like a dog.

We spent the day watching TV, most of which I did not understand since it was in Russian. Ukraine came into the room and sat down.

"I rang you grandparents, they are happy for you to see Ivan and are aware you are here" she said, I slapped my cheek out of forgetfulness.

"Crikey, I forgot! Thanks Crane" I smiled, she giggled and got up to got to go to bed. She always went to bed early, it was only half eight. Latvia and Lithuania left with her, they all chattered saying that Ivan was now content.

When they left, we both smile and faced each other. Suddenly, he lay down and put his head on my lap. Twirling my can in my hands, I chuckled and flicked through the TV with my spare hand.

"When do you want to leave then? I only came to help you and see you and the Baltics" I spoke; I hated to stay too long without Ivan's consent. His arms wrapped around me, he pulled me closer and sighed.

"Never, I want you stay forever because I love you" he said at a quicker pace than normal, I froze for a second. My throat refused to swallow the lager; I pushed it down and exhaled. He loves me? When I looked down at him, he gazed up at me with such puppy eyes. I chuckled and played with his hair.

"Good, I don't plan on leaving because I love you" I said, he literally jumped up and leaned close to me. His face smiling and so happy, I had never seen him so alive and well. To see him in such a mood brought mine up, ever since I sat down and relaxed I felt better but now I feel like the most amazing person alive, suck it Prussia.

"Yay!" he cheered, clapping his hands together quietly like a baby when he suddenly frowned.

"I am country of the snow, you are country of the sun" he said, I shook my head and patted his head.

"The Sun is everywhere, even here in Russia. Don't let weather separate us, mate" I said with a wink, he beamed again and pulled me into a hug. Carefully I placed my lager on the table beside me and lay beside Ivan. His body is so large and warm; I felt the muscles on his chest against my back. His eyes were shut but I grinned a stupid grin, I love his muscles. We lay beside each other for ages, he snuggled his head against me and kissed my cheek now and again. Right now, I am content.

Note to self, sent grandma a message for her to send me more clothes, preferably winter ones. I think I'll be here a while.


End file.
